Napad na fabrykę ciastek
= W skrócie= = Wstęp= Tekst w dość humorystyczny sposób opowiada, o pewnym wydarzeniu zorganizowanym przez ekipę znaną nam z gry SF. = Opowiadanie= Podczas gdy Su z paroma innymi osobami szukała złotej bańki , ekipa ze słodkiego amorisa miała zamiar pod prowadzić ciasteczka z fabryki znajdującej się w Turcji . Kentin , Kastiel ,Lys i Rosa właśnie ustalali plan działania Kastiel : - No dobra mam plan ... Kentin : - Co to plan ? Lysander : - ... Rosa : -Będą frytki ? ( pewnie uważa , że jak ma cyce to już nie trzeba od niej nic więcej wymagać ) Kastiel : - Mam dziwne wrażenie , że cała ta ekipa ma cały mózg na spółkę . Robimy tak , ja wpadam do strażnika i wciskam mu kit , że roznoszę ulotki . W tym czasie Lysander przyciąga uwagę wszystkich rapując o ciężkim życiu na blokowisku . Wchodzę do środka i pakuje ciasteczka to torb . Później Rosa leci do ważywniaka po jabłka i zaczyna nimi rzucać w szybę tak aby się rozwaliła . Jednocześnie Ken przebrany za policjanta przerywa Lysowi bo niby w piaskownicy znaleziono bombę i zarządzono ewakuację , wszyscy się rzucają do drzwi , Lys wrzeszczy żeby wzbudzić panikę wtedy to szyba pęka . Lecę do pokoju obok wyskakuję przez okno razem z Lysem i Kentinem na podstawiony przez Rozalię kontener . Wszyscy szybko uciekają i misja wykonana . Lys : -...... Rosa : -.... Ken : -.... Kastiel : - Błagam powiedzie ,że ktokolwiek z was zrozumiał cokolwiek !!! Rozalia : - Mam pytanie , a co jeżeli w zieleniaku nie będą jabłka Kastiel : - W zieleniakiu zawsze są jabłka Rozalia : - Ale jeśli akurat nie będzie to czy mogę wziąść na przykład truskafki ?! Kastiel : - Jak dasz radę nimi wybić okno to pewnie . Kentin : - Jest już dawno po sezonie Rozalia : -No to wezmę śliwki ! Kentin : - A jak będą robaczywe ? Kastiel : - Jeśli jakieś będą ?! Lysander : - Jeśli nie będzie owoców to weźmiesz warzywa np .: fasolkę . Rozalia : - Lubię fasolkę z tartą bułeczką ^o^ Lysander : - Myślicie , że fasolką da się zbić szybę ??? Kentin : - Wiem co ! Rozalia weźmie jednego kartofla , jednego pomidora i jedną śliwkę i spróbuje wszystkiego . Rozalia : - A jeśli mi zabraknie ? Lysander : - To polecisz do zieleniaka drugi raz Kastiel : - Po prostu będę udawać , że wszyscy jesteście normalni . Nie mniej sądze , że nasz misja jest już w du**e na półce po lewej stronie Rozalia : - A gdyby mieli tylko słonecznik to brać łuskane czy w łupinkach ? Lysander : - Najlepiej weź w tarczy . Kastiel : - Czym ty się zajmujesz , że masz takie szerokie horyzonty Rozalio ? Rozalia : - Chodzę zawodowo na balety i robię laskę za dwa wina Kastiel: - Świetnie , mamy plan awaryjny ! Rozalia wbija do fabryki , robi wszystkim laskę , a my cichaczem kradniemy ciastka i uciekamy Rozalia : - A może wezmę korniszonki ?! Kastiel : - Wybierz po prostu to co ma IQ najbardziej zbliżone do ciebie . Kentin : Kastiel , a może zamiast tak skomplikowanego planu po prostu założysz sobie wiadro na łeb i nikt cię nie rozpozna Kastiel : - Wiesz koleś coś mi mówi , że w przyszłości będziesz policjantem ... Co byś mi zrobił gdy bym powiedział ci , że jesteś debilem ? Kentin : - Mógłbyś mnie cmoknąć w mój prawie wojskowy tyłek !!! Kastiel : - No , a gdybym sobie tylko pomyślał ? Kentin : - Zgodnie z moją filozofią każdy ma prawo myśleć Kastiel : - No to ja myślę , że jesteś debilem , a teraz to w drogę do Turcji C.D.N Kastiel : - No dawajcie plebsy , dawajcie bo już widać Turecki blok Lysander : - Dajemy Kastiel co kto może Kastiel : - Zaraz , stop kompania , tam ktoś stoi ... Kentin : - To przecież Armin , ten lizus Armin : - Hej dziewczyny w górę kiecki , idzie konsolowiec Mazowiecki Rozalia : - OŁ Fu..in sh.t Lysander : - Przez niego możemy nie zdążyć Kastiel : - Pod horąży zawsze zdąży , te Armin czego tu szkasz ? Armin : - Komu by tu w mordę dać , a ty się nadajesz ! Kastiel : Skoro ci się do pali do bicia to proszę bardzo nie mniej zechciej spojrzeć na mój sprzęt i zobaczyć o ile jest większy. Armin : - Nie zrobiłeś na mnie wrażenia koleś ale przypomniałem sobie właśnie , że zostawiłem moją konsolkę na pauzie i muszę spadać także nara . Kastiel : - Nara Armin . Widzieliście "miszcza" plebejusze ? Rozalia : - Ale Kastiel przecież ty nic nie zrobiłeś . Kastiel : - Jak nie ? Dałem mu do myślenia i gdyby ten proces kiedykolwiek zaszedł także w twojej głowie wiedziała byś ile to znaczy Lysander : - Nie traktuj Kasa na serio Rozalio i nie zaczynaj myśleć bo się spocisz , a nic nie osiągniesz . ///////////////////////////////////////////////////PARĘ MINUT PÓŹNIEJ ///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Kastiel : - No dawajcie plebsy , dawajcie jeszcze kawałek . Ale gdzie kurna Lysander ?! Kentin : - Został przed sklepem z chemią , pewnie po butapren Kastiel : - Cholerne uzależnienia Rozalia : - Słabo mi , chyba mi się mentalność spociła Kastiel : - Za moich czasów to się nazywało .... Kentin : - Kastiel zamilcz !!! Kastiel : - Ble ,ble , ble Kentin : - Widocznie Rosa źle się poczuła od tego całego zastanawiania się . Chyba zostanę tutaj z nią na ławeczce żeby doszła do siebie Kastiel : - Paczcie jaki z Kena Pieprzony babidanek i lowelas . Chyba sobie nie wyobrażacie , że wykonam waszą część planu , zwłaszcza gdyby doszło do planu awaryjnego !!! Kentin: - Nie bój żaby ,dołączymy do ciebie na czas Kastiel : - W krytycznym momencie cała ekipa mi wymięka , A DO DU*Y Z WAMI UKRADNĘ TE CIASTKA SAM !!! Rozalia : -Bardzo dobry pomysł ! Kentin : - Bądź twardy Kas . Rosa widziałem po drodze lodziarnie może pójdziemy ??? Kastiel : - Spadam z tąd bo zaraz się porzygam . Kas idzie dalej po czym spotyka znowu Armina Kastiel : -Kurde już na nikogo innego nie mogłem trafić tylko na ciebie , co ty tu robisz ?! Armin : - Jestem tutaj na wakacjach , wiesz koleś ? Kastiel : - No fakt . Armin : - Po za tym wyłączyłem już konsolkę i teraz możemy załatwić sprawę po męsku.... *BEEK* Kastiel : BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK* Armin : - Wiesz Kastiel chyba źle cię oceniłem ,koleś . Kastiel : - Ja też cię nie doceniłem , ziomal :D Armin : - Kooperejszyn ? Kastiel : - Dobra Armin : - To ty wejdziesz do fabryki , a ja będę łapał ciastka z dołu Kastiel : - Ok Armin : - ( No proszę , zgodził się na gorszą pozycję , w porzo ziom i dobrze beka ) Kastiel : - (Pewnie se myśli , że ma łatwiej ) C.D.N Małe przypomnienie : Kas , Lys , Kentin i Rozalia mieli okraść fabrykę ciastek znajdującą się w Turcji . Kas wymyślił nawet plan lecz reszta nie wiedziała o co chodzi to też plan zawiódł . Po drodze do fabryki Kastiel spodyka znowu Armina , który zdąrzył wyłączyć konsolkę dlatego też pomoże w napadzie za stosowną ilość łupu . Jakie fabryka kryje sekrety ?Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiecie. _______________________________________________________________________________ Kastiel : - A czy to nie Iris tam stoi na dachu ? *no to hyc na dach * Iris : ... Kastiel : - Wylądowałem z "telemarketem " jak Małysz pięć punktów za styl dla mnie i minus trzy dla ciebie... No co jest ?! ( widząc tą rudowłosą łachmaniare zadawał sobie pytanie co ona tu robi?) Iris : - Czemu tak późno bałwanie ?! Wiesz ile ja tu siedzę ?! Kastiel : - A ty wiesz jak ja mam daleko do domu ?! Zapieprzałem z drugiego końca świata , ale czy usłyszałem od kogoś chociaż dzięki Kaziu jesteś super ?! Po za tym co tu robisz ? Iris : - Dzięki Kaziu jesteś super fajny . Chciałam im wcześniej zabrać ciacha ale w pojedynkę jakoś mi się nie udało bo moi rodzice są właścicielami tej fabryki i dali mi szlaban. Kastiel : - A bo bez ciebie zrobiło się nudno tak jakoś no to przyszłem zajumać ciasteczka na pocieszenie .Tym samym kasuję cię razem z ciasteczkami na dół :D Iris : - Ale przez fabrykę nie przejdziemy bo starzy nas zobaczą Kastiel : - Okej , w takim razie ewakujemy się z tąd jak masterzy *bierze Iris pod pachę * Iris : - No i co wyprawiasz klocu ?! Tak to se możesz siaty z bazaru potrzymać . Kastiel : - Co ? Wypasik być tak blisko Kazika ?! Iris : - Kaziku mimo wszystko postaw mnie . Kastiel : - A co wali mi z pod paszki ? Iris : - Nie zmieniaj tematu Kastiel : - To dlatego , że biegałem . Iris : - Postawisz mnie ? Kastiel : - Pokażę ci lepszy motyw . Mieliśmy skakać na kontener ze śmieciami ale Roska oczywiście zawiodła . Zatem zamiast śmietnika użyjemy twojego ziomka . Don't be afraid , znam się na tym . *Evil face * Ej Armin jak nie złapiesz toś ciota , a nie konsolowiec *rzuca Iris * Armin : - Jest jeszcze szansa na zamianę pozycji ??? *Iris wali w brzuch Armina z prędkością światła * Iris : - Czy ciebie Kaziu POPIER$%@#$!%!%@%#%^$&$^&%^& ?! Armin : - Właśnie , czy ciebie POPIERDO@$%#^#&^$&$*&$*$^*%*^&(^(?!???!!!! Kastiel : - Ty się lepiej Arminek przygotuj bo teraz moja kolej :D Armin : - A mam cię w dupie koleś stawiam dychę , że nie skoczy . Wie , że zrobi sobie krzywdę . Kastiel : skacze , ryjąc wielki rów gębą * Armin : - Oddam jak sprzedam butelki Kastiel : - Ała mój łeb !!! Iris : - I to właśnie Kastiel jakiego znam . Kastiel : - No i co wyciągnąłem cię ? Możesz mi za to strzelić kissa . Iris : - Strzelić to ja ci mogę w pysk za ten numer . Armin : - Mamy problem , to Iris stara . Stara Iris : - Iris co robisz na dole z tymi ciastkami ? Iris : - Porywa mnie Kastiel . Stara Iris : - I Arminek też jest ty zawsze taki grzeczny i do kościółka chodziłeś , a jak ten koleś chce zabrać Iris to ty mu pozwalasz . Armin : - Dlatego , że Kazik używa bardzo ciężkich argumentów. On może być nawet kibicem Widzewa Łódź Stara Iris : - Faktycznie to cię usprawiedliwia , ale jak zabieracie dziewczynę na miasto to poszlibyście do jakiegoś mc'donalda czy coś . Kastiel : - Lepiej zabrać ją do mnie do domu , tam też można się porzygać bez wydawania kasy Stara Iris : - Bardzo dobrze .......... Łoj macie pecha bo idzie Carlos (stary Iris ) Carlos : - A co tu się odbywa ? Śmieci wyrzucone ? Iris : -Tak tato . Carlos : - To dobrze Armin : - Myślałem , że nas zjeb.. jak nie przymierzając cygańskich muzykantów . Kastiel : - Chyba ma jakiś problem ... Carlos : - Kurde , trzeba się wytłumaczyć skarbówie z dochodów . Kto widział moje lewe faktury na odzież sportową ? Gdzie one do jasnej dupy są ?! Mariola widziałaś moje faktury ? Mariola : - Takie papiery ? Carlos : - No . Mariola : - Widziałam , zostawiłeś w kibelku Carlos : - Pewnie czytałem ... Armin : - Ja też tak lubię Carlos : - Przekładałaś je ? Mariola : - Nie . Carlos : - Dobrze . Mariola : - Pod tarłam sobie nimi tyłek na miejscu Carlos : - Jesus Christ .... Mariola : - Czy to źle ? Carlos : - Jak ja teraz tego pit-a złożę ?! Mariola ty to jednak jesteś głupia . Mariola : - Ja ? Carlos : - I żle gotujesz , twój barszcz po włoszczowsku śmierdzi szmatami i grubo wyglądasz Mariola : - A ty jesteś słaby w łóżku !!! Carlos : - Nie jestem Mariola : - Jesteś . Carlos : - Udowodnij . Armin : - Fajnie , że znaleźli sobie zajęcie Carlos : - Niestety coś mnie wczoraj rypło w krzyżu Mariola : - Zawsze sobie znajdziesz jakiś wykręt cfaniczku . Carlos : - Lepiej przynieś mój kosmodisk Mariola : - Zmarnowałeś mi życie Carlos , mogłam zostać we Włoszczowej z mamusią . Carlos : - A ja mogłem zostać w Błagjegradzie . Kastiel : - No to chodźcie do mnie zrobimy se frytki z mikrofali Iris : - Albo ze sklepu . Armin : - A ja przyniosę swoją konsolkę i pogramy . Kastiel : - Jednak trochę mnie zastanawia co stało się z resztą ... Lysander : wciąga tabakę * Kentin : - No halo , proszę otworzyć mam ulotki. Rozalia : - Okej to jak już mam te winogrona to lepiej rzucać pojedyńczymi czy od razu całą kiścią ?! Albo wiem co rzucę kamieniem . *niezdarnie cisnęła w okno fabryki lecz jednak udało się * Mariola : - Ło Jezusiczku coś tu wpadło !!! Carlos : - Mariolka nic ci się nie stało ?! Mariolka : - Nie tylko się przestraszyłam Carlos : - Gdyby ktoś cię uderzył to ja bym go zjeb... w ryj jak nie przymierzając Ruskiego ministranta. Mariolka : - Szkoda , że nikt cie nie widzi kiedy jesteś kochany tylko wtedy gdy drzesz paszczę . Carlos : - Bo ja już mam taki imidż i jest mi z tym cool . >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>KONIEC<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< = Ankieta= ' Podobał ci się "Napad na fabrykę ciastek" by Cyrkulatka999? Tak Nie ' Lysander Rozalia Kentin Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia